yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
İnşikak Suresi/Özbekçe
}} {| border="1,5" style="blue-collapse:collapse;" |-align=center style="background-color: yellow " | Ayet No | Ayet Metni | Elmalı Meali (Orijinali) | Özbekçe http://www.tanzil.info | İngilizce Meali Pickthall) |- | 84/0 | بِسْمِ اللَّهِ الرَّحْمَٰنِ الرَّحِيمِ | Rahmân ve Rahîm olan Allah'ın ismiyle. | Меҳрибон ва раҳмли Аллоҳнинг номи билан бошлайман. (Аллоҳ таоло ўз китобини "бисмиллаҳ" билан бошлагани мусулмонларга ҳам ўрнак, улар ҳам доим ўз сўзларини ва ишларини "бисмиллаҳ" билан бошламоқлари лозим. Пайғамбар алайҳиссалом ҳадисларидан бирида: "Эътиборли ҳар бир иш "бисмиллаҳ" билан бошланмас экан, унинг охири кесикдир", деганлар. Яъни, баракаси бўлмайди, охирига етмайди.) | In the name of Allah, the Beneficent, the Merciful |- || 84/1 || إِذَا السَّمَاءُ انْشَقَّتْ || Semâ inşikak ettiği || Вақтики, осмон ёрилса. || When the heaven is split asunder |- || 84/2 || وَأَذِنَتْ لِرَبِّهَا وَحُقَّتْ || Ve rabbını dinleyip haklandığı vakıt || Ва у (осмон) ўз Роббисига қулоқ осди ва шундоқ бўлиши керак эди. || And attentive to her Lord in fear, |- || 84/3 || وَإِذَا الْأَرْضُ مُدَّتْ || Ve Arz meddedildiği || Ва, вақтики, ер чўзилса. || And when the earth is spread out |- || 84/4 || وَأَلْقَتْ مَا فِيهَا وَتَخَلَّتْ || ve içindekini atıp boşaldığı || Ва ўз ичидаги нарсаларни отиб чиқариб, холи қолса. || And hath cast out all that was in her, and is empty |- || 84/5 || وَأَذِنَتْ لِرَبِّهَا وَحُقَّتْ || Ve rabbını dinleyip haklandığı vakıt || Ва у (ер) ўз Роббисига қулоқ осди ва шундоқ бўлиши керак эди. || And attentive to her Lord in fear! |- || 84/6 || يَا أَيُّهَا الْإِنْسَانُ إِنَّكَ كَادِحٌ إِلَىٰ رَبِّكَ كَدْحًا فَمُلَاقِيهِ || Ey o insan! Sen cidden rabbına doğru çabalar da çabalar nihâyet ona mülâkî olursun || Эй инсон! Албатта сен Роббингга йўлиққунингча, ҳаракату уринишда бўларсан ва охири унга йўлиқарсан. || Thou, verily, O man, art working toward thy Lord a work which thou wilt meet (in His presence). |- || 84/7 || فَأَمَّا مَنْ أُوتِيَ كِتَابَهُ بِيَمِينِهِ || O vakıt kitabı sağ eline verilen || Аммо кимнинг китоби ўнг тарафдан берилса. || Then whoso is given his account in his right hand |- || 84/8 || فَسَوْفَ يُحَاسَبُ حِسَابًا يَسِيرًا || Kolay bir hisab ile muhasebe olunur || Тезда, осонгина ҳисоб қилинар. || He truly will receive an easy reckoning |- || 84/9 || وَيَنْقَلِبُ إِلَىٰ أَهْلِهِ مَسْرُورًا || Ve mesrur olarak ehline gider || Ва аҳли ҳузурига хурсанд ҳолда қайтиб борар. || And will return unto his folk in joy. |- || 84/10 || وَأَمَّا مَنْ أُوتِيَ كِتَابَهُ وَرَاءَ ظَهْرِهِ || Ve amma kitabı «arkasında» verilen || Ва, аммо, кимнинг китоби орқа тарафдан берилса. || But whoso is given his account behind his back, |- || 84/11 || فَسَوْفَ يَدْعُو ثُبُورًا || helâk! Diye çağırır || У тезда ўзига ҳалокатни чақирар. || He surely will invoke destruction |- || 84/12 || وَيَصْلَىٰ سَعِيرًا || Ve Saıyre yaslanır || Ва қизиб турган дўзахга кирар. || And be thrown to scorching fire. |- || 84/13 || إِنَّهُ كَانَ فِي أَهْلِهِ مَسْرُورًا || Çünkü o ehlinde mesrur idi || Чунки, у(бу дунёда) ўз аҳли билан хурсанд бўлиб ўтган эди. (Охиратни ҳеч ҳам ўйламаган эди. Фақат айшу ишрат, кўнгилхуши пайидан бўлган эди. Ғофил бўлиб, ўз аҳли ила беш кунлик дунёнинг матоҳига эришиш учун ҳаракат қилган эди. Шунинг учун энди қизиб турган дўзахда азобланмоқда.) || He verily lived joyous with his folk, |- || 84/14 || إِنَّهُ ظَنَّ أَنْ لَنْ يَحُورَ || Çünkü hiç inkılâb görmiyecek sanmıştı || Чунки, у ҳеч қачон орқага қайтмасликни ўйлаган эди. || He verily deemed that he would never return (unto Allah). |- || 84/15 || بَلَىٰ إِنَّ رَبَّهُ كَانَ بِهِ بَصِيرًا || Hayır, çünkü rabbı onu gözetiyordu || Ҳа! Албатта, Роббиси уни доим кўриб турувчи эди. || Nay, but lo! his Lord is ever looking on him! |- || 84/16 || فَلَا أُقْسِمُ بِالشَّفَقِ || İmdi kasem ederim o şefaka || Шафақ билан қасамки. || Oh, I swear by the afterglow of sunset, |- || 84/17 || وَاللَّيْلِ وَمَا وَسَقَ || Ve geceye ve derlendiğine || Кечаси ва у ўраб олган нарсалар билан қасамки. || And by the night and all that it enshroudeth, |- || 84/18 || وَالْقَمَرِ إِذَا اتَّسَقَ || Ve derlendiği zaman o Aya || Ва тўлин ой билан қасамки. || And by the moon when she is at the full, |- || 84/19 || لَتَرْكَبُنَّ طَبَقًا عَنْ طَبَقٍ || Ki sizler binip binip gececeksiniz elbette tabakadan tabakaya || Албатта, сизлар табақама-табақа минасизлар. || That ye shall journey on from plane to plane. |- || 84/20 || فَمَا لَهُمْ لَا يُؤْمِنُونَ || O halde onlara ne var ki iyman eylemezler? || Нима бўлган уларга, иймон келтирмаслар?! || What aileth them, then, that they believe not |- || 84/21 || وَإِذَا قُرِئَ عَلَيْهِمُ الْقُرْآنُ لَا يَسْجُدُونَ ۩ || Ve karşılarında Kur'an okunduğu vakıt secde etmezler? || Ва агар уларга Қуръон ўқилса, сажда қилмаслар?! (Кимки бу оятларни ўқиб ёки эшитиб сажда қилмаган одам гуноҳкор бўлади.) || And, when the Qur’an is recited unto them, worship not (Allah)? |- || 84/22 || بَلِ الَّذِينَ كَفَرُوا يُكَذِّبُونَ || Hattâ o küfr edenler tekzîb ederler || Балки кофирлар ёлғонга чиқарарлар. || Nay, but those who disbelieve will deny; |- || 84/23 || وَاللَّهُ أَعْلَمُ بِمَا يُوعُونَ || Halbu ki Allah içlerindekini biliyor || Улар қалбларида нимани сақлаётганларини Аллоҳнинг Ўзи билар. || And Allah knoweth best what they are hiding. |- || 84/24 || فَبَشِّرْهُمْ بِعَذَابٍ أَلِيمٍ || Onun için onlara elîm bir azâb müjdele || Уларга аламли азобнинг «башоратини» бер. || So give them tidings of a painful doom, |- || 84/25 || إِلَّا الَّذِينَ آمَنُوا وَعَمِلُوا الصَّالِحَاتِ لَهُمْ أَجْرٌ غَيْرُ مَمْنُونٍ || Ancak iyman edip Salih ameller yapanlar başka onlara tükenmez bir ecir var || Магар иймон келтирганларга ва яхши амаллар қилганларга, уларга миннатсиз, узлуксиз ажрлар бордир. || Save those who believe and do good works, for theirs is a reward unfailing. |- Kategori:Portal:Özbekçe Kur'an